Ice King's Daughter
by Mickeymouse4everz
Summary: Finn wants to date the Ice King's daughter, but Jake is suspicious of her. Jake suspects that the Ice King's daughter looks like someone they know, but how could Jake prove that?
1. The Ice King

Finn and Jake were hanging around their treehouse, until Ice King flew by holding yet another princess. Finn looked out the window because of his gut feeling and as soon as he saw Ice King flying by Finn said "What the math?!" "Is that that psychopath Ice King?!" "Holy math, Jake!" Jake finally looked from the stove where he was making bacon pancakes and said to Finn "Stop grunking me up Finn!" "I'm trying to make bacon pancakes." Finn however said "Dude get the math over here!" "Ice King is flying by with another princess!" Jake trudged over there and said to Finn that this had better be an important princess because he was starving. "Dude, it's only Hot Dog Princess." "Stop acting so concerned." Jake walked over to the stove to flip his bacon pancakes, only to be almost burned while Finn made a mad run to the door grabbing Jake. "What time is it Jake?!" Finn yelled. "BACON PANCAKE TIME!" Jake said. Finn slowed down. "Dude it's Adventure time and Ice-King butt beating time, NOT bacon pancake time." "Whatever man." Jake said as Finn took off running again.


	2. Mary

Finn had almost arrived to Ice King's castle, but he realized that he was mad freezing. So Jake stretched them up to a window, and then went into Finn's pack and retrieved Finn's jacket. The two ran to Ice King's room on autopilot, but when they got there, there was only Ice King and a stranger. Finn and Jake both didn't recognize her at all, so she introduced herself. "Hello guys!" "My name is Mary!" "Hi Mary." Finn and Jake both chorused. Finn was instantly starry-eyed by her. Ice King then said (maniacally) "Let's go to Finn and Jake's treehouse Mary!" "Fine Dad." Finn and Jake were shocked. "DAUGHTER?!" they shrieked. "Yeah guys, daughter." Mary said. Finn looked at Jake. "Did you know that weirdo had a daughter?!" "No did you?!" Jake replied. Finn almost passed out. Jake deposited Finn on the couch, then asked the duo if they wanted some of Jake's everything burritos. "No thanks." they both replied. Jake cried out that they were "some of the weirdest nutcases ever." to which Mary got a bit offended by. While Jake was 'reasoning' with them, Finn worked up the nerve to go over and stand next to Mary. Then Finn mustered up all of his courage and asked her out, to which he got a "sure whatever." Finn silently was doing the Snoopy happy dance. Jake didn't even hear Finn ask her out, since he was concentrating on making awesome bacon pancakes and was singing the song he made up. Ice King was busy thinking of which princess he should kidnap next.


	3. Finn's Date

Finn got ready for his date with Mary, whom he would go pick up at the Ice King's castle. Finn ran over to the castle, collected Mary, and went to the park with her, then watched a snail wave at them. Finn tried to break the ice with her, asking how she was doing and all that. Mary seemed a little different than Flame Princess and Peebles, but Finn expected that. After all, she was the (Ice King's) daughter. Mary was talking to Finn about something. What it sounded like to him went something like this; "Bla Bla Bla...Ice King...Bla Bloo Blee Bla...Pranks Bla Bla Bla...Unicorns. (Finn was a bit bored or delirious, however you put it.) Finn didn't even notice her slap him. Hard. Finn just kept thinking about FP, PB, and Mary getting into a fight over him. When he snapped back into reality, he didn't even notice that Mary had gone away, leaving him sitting on a park bench. "What the math did I do?" he wondered. Finn got up and sadly walked to the treehouse, where he was greeted with a putrid smell of one of Jake's everything burritos on the counter. "Aw sick." Finn thought. "I don't want that garbage." Finn thought. Finn examined the burrito. "Is that one of my socks-" when a note on the counter quickly interrupted his thoughts. Finn started to read the note. It said: "Dear Finn, If you are over here right now, your date went horrible. If it was good, you probably would have gone to the castle to make out with her. I don't know dude, but I think that this lady reminds me of someone, but I don't know who yet." Finn sighed. "That guy can read my mind."

AN- Next Chapter is gonna be final chapter for story, I'll wrap everything up then.


	4. The Final Chapter

It was starting to get a bit dark out so Finn put on his footies. "Guess I'll watch some TV." Finn thought. Finn plopped down on the couch and soon fell asleep.

*Next morning* Finn yawned. "I wonder where Jake-AHHH!" Jake was asleep on Finn's bed. "Dude, get out of my BED!" Finn screamed. A sleepy Jake said "What?" -_-

Jake got out of bed. "Dude, you got dog hairs all over my bed." "Not cool." Finn said to Jake. "Whatever." Jake said. "I'M GOING TO GO SEE MARY!" Finn yelled up the stairs. "K." Jake yelled back. Finn ran over to Ice King's castle, and practically burst thought the frozen door. "YO ICE KING, IM HERE FOR MARY!" Finn yelled as he ran to Ice King's bedroom. Ice King appeared to be drawing a princess, while Gunter was watching. Finn told Ice King again that he was here for Mary, but Ice King still didn't respond. Finn looked closer, and saw that it was a robot. Finn got confused. "What?" Finn kept thinking, until Ice King and Marceline burst out Ice King's closet. "GOTCHA!" They yelled simultaneously. Finn was über confused. "How-?" Marceline interrupted him. "Dude we were playing a prank on you!" "Mary was ME!" "What?!" Finn exclaimed. "I was dating Marcy?!" "Oh, and Ice King was in on it too." "Dude, you were so badly pranked." "You guys are jerks." Finn laughed. Finn headed back to the treehouse and told Jake about the whole ordeal. "Aw well man, maybe one day you'll find a girlfriend who'll last." "Yeah..." Finn thought

AN: THE END! Did you guys like the prank? XD


End file.
